House sitting
by Agentgrey
Summary: Ok here there aint much in the way of tenchi and the gang, so much as there is using the setting.


Hi there and hello! This is based totally, on stuff that has happened in #TenchiRPG. I thought, Hell, this just HAS to be a fic, so I decided to write it with the help of my Mirc Logs. Anyway, I can't claim credit for the story line, we all had a hand in it, and I just chose to write it out.   
Agent Grey on the other hand belongs to me, so hands off. I have the permission of everyone to use their nicks in this fic, so anyone you see, is belonged to themselves, less I say otherwise.  
ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
House sitting rules  
Number 1: M&M'S Rule!  
By Agent grey.... sort of...  
  
"Ok, You can count on us!" Aisu shouted out as the entire Tenchi cast were beamed aboard Ryo-ohki and headed off to some far away vacation planet. She waved them off as they slowly dissappeerred as into a small speck in the sky and then vanishes from sight. She licked her lips apprehensively, straightened her blue sundress and turned around, shutting the door behind her. She was determined not to mess this up, it was her first job since she had opened up a housesitting business and she wanted to make a good impression. And there was only one thing that could stop her from doing the best job possible.   
That problem sat on the couch, upside-down, flicking M&M's into his mouth. "So, they gone yet?" Asked the silver haired boy, as he pulled a stray sweet from his nostril. The brown haired girl marched over, grabbed a hold of his feet and threw him off the couch. "ACK!" he yelped as he crashed into the floor. "What the hell was that for?"  
Aisu looked at him sternly. Even though a lot younger than him Aisu had a maturity level that was much higher than the boys and she was starting to get annoyed. "That, Grey," she said slowly "Was for lounging around like a slob in someone else's house." She straightened out the seat cushions and plumped up the small red pillows.   
Grey rubbed his head and contemplated the sweet he had retrieved from his nose. "Point, but you didn't have to throw so hard." He flicked the sweet into his mouth.  
"I don't even know why I let you help me with this." she grumbled, and threw her arms up into the air.   
Grey shrugged "Moment of stupidity I suppose." Grey chose to shut up after Aisu glared at him again.   
"Well its a good thing I've sent for more help anyway, with you here I'm going to have my work cut out for me so I need someone to help at least."   
Grey stood up. "Oh? Who did you get?"   
"ME!" giggled a voice from nowhere. Grey shook with surprise and dived behind the couch in one fluid motion. MissAyekaSchoolGirl stood next to Aisu and blinked. "What's his problem?" she asked the smaller girl, jerking a thumb towards Grey.  
"I've been asking that question since I met him." Said Aisu flatly. Grey shot up from behind the couch and pointed an accusing finger at AyekaSchoolgirl "Don't laugh where I cant see you damn it, it scares the bejezzeus outta me"  
Ayeka looked at Aisu, who in turned shrugged, and shook her head warily. Grey sat down on the couch again and pulled out his packet of M&M's. He shook the packet at the girls "Want some?" Aisu shook her head and Ayeka declined, before she started up with the girl chat as she helped Aisu start dusting. "Suit yourself" he said to them and reached for the remote to turn the TV on. Channel 45? Nope not that one, some crappy soap is on. Channel 738? No some game show he couldn't understand. Channel 69? The screen stated that the channel was not allowed to run its schedule till ten thirty pm....  
This went on for a minute, then unbeknownst to the boy was a being, creeping along slowly, stealthily...then it struck. "Hey can I have an M&M too?"   
"ARRRGGHHH!!!" yelled Grey, jumping back. Ghetto smiled at the shivering agent, holding out a hand and waiting for some M&M's. "WOULD EVERYONE STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME TO DEATH!?" he yelled angrily to no one and everyone. "If I have my way, you will die FAR more painfully!" Aisu yelled from the kitchen.   
"Well? Can I?" Ghetto asked again. Heaving a heavy sigh. Grey handed him the packet. "Just, just take it."  
Aisu Smiled. "Finally learnt to share grey?" Grey sniffled and his lip wobbled as he watched Ghetto scarf down the last. That was it, all he could take, "WHY WHY!? They were so young! They never had a chance to LIVE!"   
Both the girls blinked, while Ghetto munched away happily. "What was so young?" Ayeka asked, looking around the room, "the M&M's?"  
"YES THE M&M's" He yelled "Who did you think I meant...poor little buggers were only six months old" Ghetto stopped chewing and turned an interesting shade of green.   
"EWWWW" said the girls screwing their faces in contorted looks of disgust and sticking they're tongues out  
"I think I'm going to be sick," Ayeka mumbled wobbling slightly, Aisu held her steady. Grey sighed.   
"Ah well, at least I know that the other six month old pack of M&M's I found at the bottom of my wash basket and gave to Ayeka earlier didn't go to waste." He said sadly  
"URK!" urked Ayeka, throwing a hand over her mouth and running towards the bathroom  
"NOW I KNOW IM GONNA BE SICK!" she yelled, as she ran. Aisu put her hands on her his put on her angry face and glared at grey.  
"What? You said I needed to share more, and NOW your upset? Geeze, there's no pleasing you is there?"   
Aisu Growled, threw her arms into the air and walked away counting to ten  
"Hey wait, Ayeka is bringing up her lunch, so that means I can revive the M&M's she had before!" He proclaimed happily. "THEY WILL LIVE AGAIN!!"   
Before he was able to stand, Aisu had knocked him down and was beating him with a frying pan "NEVER Thwap EVER Thwap EVER Thwap EVER, Thwap MENTION Thwap M Thwap &M'S Thwap AGAIN! Thwap"  
"you...You gOt iT nOIcE LadY...." Said grey, very dazed. Aisu sighed in exasperation and moved away from the twitching form that is grey. She placed her frying pan back in her bag and turned around to face them again. "I'm going to go and check if Ayeka is all right, then I'm....Is he alright?" Aisu pointed a finger at Ghetto who was sitting statically still on the sofa, hardly breathing. Grey looked up at the figure next to him, raised an eyebrow and picked up one of Washu's extending pointer stick from the coffee table. He extended it to full length and prodded Ghetto.  
Nothing, he didn't move a muscle.  
Grey poked him again, only to get no response. Grey gave a quick jab with it and popped it up a nostril. This got a response this time. ".... Six months.... uncleanness.... nasty.... yuck...eek" he mumbled out in a drone like voice, eyes unfocused and staring into space. "He's fine" Grey assured her. Aisu nodded, "Uh ok."  
"YEERRRGGGGGGGHHHHHAAHHH!!!" Could be heard ringing out around the house. "On my god, I'm gonna go and...STOP POKING HIM DAMNIT!!" Aisu yelled   
"Ok ok, geezze" grey mumbled as Aisu climbed the stairs. "Sides, you don't mind do you Ghetto?" he asked, prodding him once again. "See? She has no idea what she talking abou...."   
"DIE!!!"  
"ACK!!" Cried the Agent as Ghetto strangled him to the ground  
"DIE VILE FIEND OF FAKE CHOCLATE GOODNESS!!" Ghetto cried in a blind rage.   
"Aye ECK ka, Ai ACK su, help YECK Me..." He yelped out. Bounding down the stairs the girls arrived in the living room, Aisu first and Ayeka following, a little paler than she would have liked. "What?" Ayeka asked as she wobbled down the last few steps. Ayeka raised an eyebrow at the scene. "uh..." Aisu on the other hand was livid.  
"Ghetto, WHAT IN BLUE BLAZES DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" she cried, ripping him off grey in one fluid motion. "Well, I have to say it's nice to know someone cares about me." Grey smiled, dusting himself off. "You? Who gives a flying cabbit what happens to you! On the other hand, I've just spent the better half of two hours vacuuming the carpet to actually earn my money," She yelled "And ill be damned if anyone thinks I'm letting blood be spilt on it!"   
"............."   
"Now, Outside!" she said, throwing Ghetto out the open window next to her despite his yelping as he hit the floor outside.  
"Yeah, and STAY out." Smirked Grey. Then he noticed that a hand pressed on his shoulder. He looked up to the owner of the appendage and discovered he was now looking at Ayeka. "Uh...can I help you?" He asked. She smiled and grabbed his arms at either side of him "Huh?" Aisu grabbed his feet and together they lifted the young agent up. "HEY! What are you doing?" He yelled as the moved towards the window.   
"No one said that you could stay either." Said Ayeka happily while Aisu nodded.  
"Whoa now, wait a minuteeeeee....." he cried as they threw him outside. He landed with an ungracious thump, and looked quite dazed again.  
"And stay out," Ayeka yelled before turning green. "URK" she ran off upstairs again  
Grey stood up quickly, "Your not REALLY gonna leave me out here are you?" He asked Aisu.  
Aisu smiled sweetly at him. "Yup, you betcha!" she said, before slamming the window waving bye-bye and drawing the curtains closed.   
"I...I don't believe it...." Grey sighed. "Well it could be worse." Suddenly he became aware of a low guttural growl. "Huh?" he turned around to find the looming figure of ghetto standing above him. "Oh heh, ghetto, hi, how are you?"   
"GRRRRWWWWWWOOOLLLLLL" He growled   
(Authors note: IM sorry I couldn't think of a better description for what ghetto did, If you can, send your answers on the back of a postcard to me and I will likely ignore them)  
"That good huh?" He laughed nervously. "Heh, well, IGOTTAGETGOINGSEEYA!" He yelled as he ran away at high speed.   
  
Aisu shook her head as she watched them run away, well, she could think of worse jobs out there she could have done. She could think of ten times better jobs, but at least there were worse ones.  
"Eh, I could get used to this." She walked away from the window and headed up to help Ayeka.  
  
And now we leave this scene, with only the few natural sound, birds chirping, wind blowing gently, Ayeka heaving her guts out, and grey's screams echoing out across the sky.........  
  
  
Afterward:   
  
Grey is in a huge white room and is facing you through the screen on your computer, a huge smile on his face and a pack of in date M&M's poking out his pocket.  
  
Grey: Well here is the first of a tiny series depicting our adventures in RPG, Hope you like it, if you didn't, you can answer to, Ghetto. That's if he's stopped trying to kill me anytime soon....  
  
Aisu walks into the room, and stands next to him.   
  
Aisu: where is this?  
  
Grey: ACK! How did you get in here?  
  
Aisu: I followed her.  
  
Following Aisu's pointing finger we can see that Mihoshi is the culprit.   
  
Mihoshi: Um...hi!  
  
Grey: Sigh Fine, you want to help me say goodbye while you're here?   
  
Aisu: goodbye? To who?  
  
Grey points to the screen  
  
Aisu: Huh? Never noticed THEM before. EWWWWW.... what's that guy in Birmingham doing to himself?!!  
  
Grey: Who? Eck.  
  
Aisu: Well ok let's just say bye.  
  
Grey: Ok then, Bye everyone I.... Huh? What's that noise?  
  
Ghetto & Ayeka: DIE!!!  
  
They head towards grey, Ayeka with her forcefeild on and ghetto with a lead pipe.  
  
Grey: AWW CRAP!! Finish with out me!  
  
Aisu: Ok.  
  
Grey runs off screen as Ghetto and Ayeka follow suit.   
  
Aisu: Join us next time, to see me beat the living bejeezzus out of grey if he writes what I think he's gonna write next.  
  
Grey runs past again going the opposite way.   
  
Grey: sorry but there's a two murderous rages only at a time allowed.  
  
Aisu: DAMN  
  
Ayeka stops and smiles sweetly at Aisu  
  
Ayeka: its ok you can have my turn now  
  
Aisu: REALLY?! Thank you!  
  
Aisu gives Ayeka a quick thank you hug, pulls out her pan and gives chase  
  
Grey: END THE FIC! END THE FIC!!!!  
  



End file.
